


Sam's A Writer and Steve's Just Tired

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Sam, I know I’m littler than you so I can’t physically drag you to bed with me, but I’ll be damned if I’m sleeping alone two nights in a row.”Or the one where Sam's a writer, and Steve has to lure him back to bed.





	Sam's A Writer and Steve's Just Tired

“Sam, I know I’m littler than you so I can’t physically drag you to bed with me, but I’ll be damned if I’m sleeping alone two nights in a row.” Steve huffs, crossing his arms.

Sam looks away from his computer and offers his boyfriend an apologetic smile, “I’ll slip in when you’re already sleeping, okay?” 

“No, Sam, that’s not really what I want right now.” Steve replies, pursing his lips at him.

“I can’t stop now, Steve, I’m in the groove.” Sam answers, going back to rapidly typing his third novel. At this rate he could even possibly beat his deadline. 

“If you come back to bed with me you could be in a real good groove with my ass.” Steve quips, and Sam laughs.

“You’re horny, huh?” He asks.

Steve’s cheeks flush pink and he says, “Shut up, I’m allowed to be that when you touch a keyboard more than me.” 

Steve’s arms come up to wrap around Sam's shoulders and he presses a kiss to Sam’s cheek, nudging his jaw with his nose. 

“Come to bed with me, Sam,  _ please?”  _ Steve whispers.

“Give me at least one more hour.” Sam bargains.

“No, we played this game last night. It’s midnight now, come to  _ fucking _ bed with me.” Steve says, squeezing his arms a little threateningly around Sam's neck. 

“Baby, I can-” Sam stops talking when Steve is suddenly climbing into his lap, effectively stopping him from typing and blocking the view of his laptop screen. Steve’s glaring at him with fierce blue eyes, and a light flush to his cheeks, his brows drawn down hard. 

“Steve, what are you-”

“Come. To. Bed.” Steve says, and moves his hips forward, pressing his erection into Sam’s stomach. 

Sam sighs, and Steve goes on to say, “I know my ass isn’t much, but it’s never done you wrong before, so don’t  _ sigh _ when I ask you to fuck it.” 

Sam shakes his head, “Steve, you know that’s not it. If your ass was a hotel I’d give it a five-star rating on Yelp.”    
Steve’s pink lips spread into a grin as he laughs, and Sam stands up with the man in his arms.

“I’m sorry, okay? Let’s go to bed.” Sam says, starting to walk them towards the bedroom.

“If you perform well enough I’ll have no problem forgiving you.” Steve breathes, biting his earlobe.

“What’s the number?” Sam asks, kicking the bedroom door shut behind them.

“You have to give me three.” Steve answers, and Sam drops him rather unceremoniously on the bed.

_ “Three?”  _

“Three orgasms — this is where your  _ real  _ work begins.” Steve says. 

Sam smiles, he better get to it then. 


End file.
